explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Juggernaut
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-215 |producer(s)= |story= Bryan Fuller |script= Bryan Fuller, Nick Sagan and Kenneth Biller |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0708919 |guests=Ron Canada as Fesek, Lee Arenberg as Pelk, Scott Klace as Dremk, Majel Barrett as Voyager Computer (voice), Alexander Enberg as Third Malon Engineer and Tarik Ergin as Lieutenant Ayala (uncredited) |previous_production=Think Tank |next_production=Someone to Watch Over Me |episode=VGR S05E21 |airdate=26 April 1999 |previous_release=(VGR) Think Tank (Overall) Strange Bedfellows |next_release=Someone to Watch Over Me |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story= Tacking Into the Wind Star Trek Insurrection |next_story= Extreme Measures Someone to Watch Over Me }} Summary When Voyager picks up a distress call, Janeway finds escape pods contaminated with radiation. Two survivors, Fesek and Pelk, are beamed to sickbay as the crew discovers the source of the radiation is a disabled Malon freighter. During a mission to export their toxic waste, a leak forced them to evacuate. Fesek explains that when the ship explodes, the waste will ignite and destroy everything within three light-years. Before Voyager can travel to a safe distance, its warp drive collapses. Now, the crew must board the Malon ship and disable it. With only six hours to go before the storage tanks explode, Fesek, Pelk, Chakotay, Torres and Neelix beam to the freighter. They plan to start in the least affected chamber and clear a path to the control room by opening airlocks and decompressing the ship. An inoculation created by the Doctor affords them a few hours of protection from the radiation. While checking on a jammed airlock, Pelk is attacked by a creature superstitiously believed to be created by radiogenic waste. Pelk tries to convince the team that the creature exists, but they think he is hallucinating. When he dies, Pelk is beamed to sickbay to determine his cause of death. Meanwhile, Janeway prepares a contingency plan based on a nearby star. She concludes the corona would absorb the radiation from the blast if the freighter could be nudged close enough to it. On the freighter, as the team races through the decks to the control room, an airlock opens and creates a sudden vacuum. Everyone escapes but Chakotay, who is struck by flying debris and beamed to sickbay. As Torres works to reinitialize the power matrix in the control room, the Doctor finds tissue samples on Pelk that suggest a being is aboard the freighter that has adapted to the radiation. From Astrometrics, Seven of Nine scans for a lifeform blended in with the ambient toxins on the ship, and the creature is then revealed. Suddenly, it closes in on the team in the control room as gas envelops everything. Neelix and Fesek are attacked, but Torres keeps the creature at bay and realizes it is a Malon core laborer. The laborer insists sabotaging the ship is the only way to make the Malon understand how horrifying the radiation poisoning is to the men who sacrifice their lives working on the core. As Voyager emits a series of tractor pulses to steer the freighter into the star, the laborer uses maneuvering thrusters to disrupt its course. Torres tries to reason with him, but ultimately she has to resort to violence to stop him. At the last second, Torres, Neelix and Fesek are beamed to Voyager before the freighter explodes into the star's atmosphere. Errors and Explanations Memory Alpha # It is not explained how Voyager encountered the Malon, tens of thousands of light years, from where they were first encountered in Night and Extreme Risk. The previous encounters with the Malon were before Voyager used the slipstream drive in Timeless, and the transwarp coil in Dark Frontier, to cover the distance that would have normally taken 25 years to cover at normal warp speeds. Either Malon ships are faster, which is unlikely considering their less advanced technology, or they have access to another subspace vortex, like the one seen in Night. Nit Central # Shane Tourtellotte on Monday, April 26, 1999 - 8:15 pm: When one deck starts decompressing, everyone climbs up to the next one, except Chakotay, who's injured and has to be beamed back to Voyager. This made me wonder: when the decompression began, why couldn't Voyager have beamed them *all* up to the next deck, and out of danger? The enviromental conditions could have made it difficult, if not impossible, to acquire an accurate transporter on more than one person. # Keith Alan Morgan on Tuesday, April 27, 1999 - 6:51 am: If the tricorders can set off explosions than why doesn't Voyager's sensors cause an explosion? Because the tricorders are in the same area as the potential ignition point, and not separated by empty space, as the sensors on Voyager are. # Hans Thielman on Tuesday, April 27, 1999 - 10:34 am: It sure would have been nice to have some exocomps to send to the Malon ship. Or the virtual reality probe LaForge used in TNG's Interface. Their use was probably discontinued. # Also, why doesn't Voyager have some robots or similar devices on board to carry out the tasks performed by the away team in this episode? inblackestnight on Friday, March 30, 2007 - 5:25 pm: They do, the Doctor, unless theta radation messes with his mobile emitter. # Why didn't the away team wear environmental suits or some other protective clothing while on the Malon ship? They could have been considered too bulky and/or restrictive. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager